Making the Change
by TwI-hArD-4eVaZ
Summary: Bella is a partier. What happens when she moves to Forks and meets the love of her life? Will she change for him? Will she continue her old ways? What painful memories is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: MUWAHAHA! Twilight is all mines!**

**Joe: No it's not!**

**Me: Of course it is!**

**Joe: Umm, NO IT'S NOT!**

**Me: Shut up!**

"Hey," I walked out the gate of the airplane greeting my father. God, I hadn't seen him since I decided to never come back to the horrible town of Forks. I didn't have a choice this time. My mom was sending me away because I've gone 'out of control'. So I have a few drinks and parties here and there.

I don't see the problem with underage drinking anyway. It's a pointless law to keep teenagers from making adult desisions. Isn't that what they went us to do anyway? Adults are so confusing! My dad and I were not on good terms. As far as he cared I was just his daughter/roommate. We didn't talk the whole ride home.

It was obvious that I was not welcome. (**A/N I am going to skip the whole explanation and get to the first day with social interactions.) **The whole night went by in a blur. We got home, ate dinner, didn't talk, and went to bed. I cannot believe my mom sent me away to this! UGH! Maybe they will have some good parties here at least. Maybe.

I woke up unhappily the next morning. When I walked out of the house to walk to school, I noticed something that only I could notice. MY CAR! Oh, my beautiful baby was here!

My car is a yellow convertible bug. It's the cutest little thing ever. Now with my sudden change in mood, I happily hopped in my car and drove out the driveway.

I had absolutely no clue where I was going. I just sort of found the school from the sign that clearly stated it as Forks High. When I got there I could tell I would need a drink after school. This place looked horrible!

I walked into the office. "Hey, my name's Bella. I'm new here." I said.

"Oh yes, Isabella Swan. Here is your schedule, and here is a map of the school. I am the secretary, Ms. Cope."

"'Kay, thanks. And please call me Bella." I said as I walked out of the office. The bell rang at that moment. Right on time. I thought to myself. Usually I was a little late. Well, today was just the first day.

As I walked into first period, I digged a couple cute kids. One of the people in my class stood out. She had blonde hair and was very model like. Her eyes were golden and her skin was white pale. A stared for about a half a second and looked away. I hated staring at people.

My next few classes went by really fast actually. Maybe this part of the school year would go by faster than ever? What a thought that was. I didn't know why but I believed myself.

At lunch I sat at my own table. I didn't really like anyone here. This is such a goody-two-shoes school! I grabbed my iPod out of my bag and turned the volume all the way up. I was trying to ignore the world.

As far as I'm concerned, music is the best mood altering substance in the world. After listening to a couple songs, I started getting a little hungry. I grabbed a breakfast bar out of my bag and started nibbling it.

A couple minutes later the girl in my first period walked in with, what had to be, her siblings. They were all just as beautiful as she was. There was one other girl and three boys with her. Okay, so I know I don't like to stare, but how could I not stare at them. They were to damn gorgeous! I watched them as they got their food. They seemed pretty bad-ass. My kind of people. Who knows though? Maybe they were like everyone else here. I stopped staring and finished my breakfast bar.

I decided to go to my car and listen to music privately. As I got up I knew all eyes were on me. God dammit! Why did everyone have to stare at me like that? The stares I noticed the most though, were coming from their table. I knew the blonde's name because in first period the teacher called on her. Her name was very unique. Rosalie.

One of the boys, the one with a bronze-like hair, was staring at me way to intently. Like I was missing something. People here are weird. When I got o my car I decided I would call my friend.

_10 seconds of ringing later…_

"Bella?" Destiny answered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Just outside for lunch. What about you? How's your first day in hell?"

"It's pretty suckfish. Everyone here is like "Oh, I don't drink and blah blah blah," And it's driving me nuts!" I replied.

"That sucks. See, if I were there we would have a party."

"You should move up here! California ain't that far from Washington."

"I'll have to talk about it with the fam."

"Mkay. Welp, I best be going. I just wanted to tell you about my first have of my day."

"Okay, well call me later."

"Kay bye."

With that we hung up. I missed Destiny so much. She was like my sister. I got out of my car and started walking back inside. It was to gloomy out here. I absolutely HATE Forks. Before I could make it inside, a pixie-like person walked up to me. Definitely Rosalie's sister.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I heard you came here all the way from Cali." She said. She seemed way to over excited.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Bella." I stated. She seemed to know why I was in such a bad mood.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my siblings for the rest of lunch." She actually seemed pretty nice.

"Sure," I said sort of enthusiastic.

She led me to her table and introduced me to everyone.

"Bella, this is Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Guys this is Bella. The one who I now know as Edward waas still staring at me. He was actually very handsome. I found out during lunch, that Emmett is badass as well with Rosalie. Jasper's a little closed off. Edward likes to stare at people. And Alice is a little hyper. I also found out that Emmett and Rosalie were dating, and so were Alice and Jasper. Interesting.

**Okay guys, so actually I have some interesting things that are going to be in this story. **

**Bella has a couple of painful memories that she starts remembering. **

**What could it be? :O **

**Review please! (: **

**XOXO Sarah XOXO**

**Review button below**

**\/ **


	2. Author's Note

**It may take me a while to update because I need some suggestions for my next chapter… **

**If you have any suggestions please review and tell me**

**XOXO Sarah XOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you, Caww, for giving me my inspiration I needed for this chapter. **

**Welp, I really hope you guys like it. **

**Me: Twilight will be all mines once I go kidnap Stephanie Meyer! *evil laugh inserted here***

**Joe walks in…**

**Joe: What are you laughing about?**

**Me: None of your business, that's what. **

**Joe: Please don't tell me this is another one of you diabolical plans to steal Twilight again. **

**Me: No….**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep!_

My alarm clock was ringing off the hook. I could never wake up when it first started. I just kept pressing snooze until it was absolutely necessary. I woke up about 7:45 AM. Nowadays, sleep was my best friend. When I woke up, all I could think about was the dream I had last night. It was most definitely before the accident.

"_Bella, I want you to hold onto this for me. It is my most prized possession." A girl that I think I had seen before told me._

"_Of course. Be safe out there." I told the girl. She was going on a camping trip to hunt for the animals that have been killing everyone. Or we thought they were animals. _

"_I will see you in two days." She told me and then hugged me goodbye. She had to be only 21._

_I waved goodbye as she started hiking. I could feel the most hurt that you could feel in a dream. _

_*3 days later*_

"_Mom, I thought that Chrissel was supposed to be home by now." I wanted to know where she was. If something had happened to her, I wouldn't know what to do._

"_She was. She still hasn't called. She didn't go that far out. Do you want to go see if she's alright?" My mom asked me. She was busy with her kid that she babysat everyday._

"_Sure," I said. I walked about a mile or two and stopped. I ran behind a tree and stopped breathing. What I saw was unimaginable. There, I saw Chrissel having the life sucked out of her by another person. I was on the verge of bursting out into tears. _

_When the woman got up I saw here face. Her eyes were bright red, and her skin was pale white. _

I had this dream many times after the accident. It had to be a memory, but every time I tried to talk about, my mom said I was stupid and didn't know what I was talking about.

If you were wondering, I had gotten into a car accident a year ago. I ended up losing my memory. I just remembered a couple of things through this past year. This one, though, seemed different.

I wanted to know who Chrissel was, and what happened to her. The dream seemed a little more eerie now because the girl's features that had killed Chrissel were the same as the Cullen's features. The only different thing was the eyes.

I needed to stop thinking about this! I walked downstairs and saw my dad sleeping on the couch. I scoffed quietly. Shouldn't he be at work? Really quickly I grabbed a breakfast bar and I little mini bottle of beer and walked out. I sat the beer in my cup holder in the car and ate my breakfast bar.

I drove to school in deep thought. I was excited that I would see the Cullen's. Maybe they could give me some answers. I drove into the school parking lot. When I got out I went to a picnic table. I still had 20 minutes until school would start. I looked around for the Cullen's. I was anticipating their arrival.

While I was waiting I grabbed my iPod out of my bag. I blared my favorite songs to dance to. I wouldn't be surprised if I was shaking myself. Then I heard someone clear their throat. It was Edward Cullen.

"Hello," He said. Weird, he doesn't usually talk.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked politely. He giggled for some strange reason. What a strange kid.

"Umm, nothing really. What about yourself?" He asked. His voice was so velvety.

"Just listening to music," I stated as I held my iPod up.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" He seemed curious. Like he was searching through my brain.

"Dance. I really like the upbeat sort of music. What is you favorite music?" I replied.

"Classical. I'm sort of old school you could say." Interesting.

"I listen to some classical. Mostly like Debussy or something. I play piano so… Yeah." I said.

"I play piano myself." He told me. That was cool. I figured I should ask him what I wanted to know before the bell rang.

"So, I need to ask you something," I said, waiting to see his expression.

"What would that be?" He seemed composed. That was a good thing.

"Well, last year, I sort of got amnesia. I was in a car accident. Ever since then, I have been getting this one dream. It never changed. I think it was a memory of something I had experienced. Well, one of the people in it was someone that I knew. She was going off into the woods to hunt an animal that had been killing campers and hikers. She stayed there longer than expected without calling or anything like that. I eventually went to go find her, in my dream, and when I did find her she was, umm, I guess you could say being eaten or having the blood drained from her by another person. See, why I am telling you all this is because the girl that was sucking her blood, sort of had some of the same features as you and your siblings. What I wanted to ask you was, well, if maybe you knew that girl, and why she was doing that. I have my theories, but I just want to know for sure." I said quickly.

"What are your theories?" He counter-asked me. Ugh! I did not want to tell anyone about any of my theories. Why did I even ask him?

"They're stupid, really. Just random thoughts that pop into my head." I told him truthfully.

"I won't laugh, I promise." He said solemnly. He was so eff-ing godlike! Crap it!

"Well, one theory is maybe she was some sort of creature, sort of like a zombie, that had awakened from the dead. I don't fully believe that one, but my other, it kind of seems the most…. Uhhh….. The most reliable I guess you could say." I started to hesitate.

"What would the second one be?" He was definitely searching through my brain.

RINNNGG! The bell went off right at that moment. What a lifesaver!

"I have to get to class." I said and walked away. I can't believe he even talked at all. He seemed so blocked off yesterday. I am definitely going to need that beer in my car later.

All my classes seemed to go really quickly. I was waiting for lunch to come around. I had other things going on in my mind though. I was maybe thinking about throwing a party. My dad never seemed to care. He was always that laid-back, doesn't care, sort of guy.

As I was sitting in my last class, I thought about who I would invite. There was really no one here to invite. Maybe I could have all my friends from Cali. come. That would be cool. My phone vibrated, making me lose my thought.

_Heyy girl wassup I heard tht u ddnt rlly like ur skool? Anyway I am so friggin bord! Mr. Priester is so annoyin XO Anna_

Of course Anna would be texting during Mr. Priester's class.

_Hey boo! Ya its soo boring here no1 does anything n I no! Mr. P IS annoying! Loll Welp gess wht I was thinking bout doin some time soons _

I love texting her. Haha! She's just so happy all the time.

_Omg wht? Is it something gud er bad? XO Anna_

_GOOD! Imma have a partay! Loll n u r gonna cum haha! This town needs sum fun_

_KOOL! Hey well I gots 2 go Mr. Priester's on2 me lmao ttyl XO Anna_

_K bye_

Oh, how I miss that little butt head! HAHA! The bell finally rang and I made my way to the cafeteria. Okay, I was definitely going to get an answer!

I made my way to an empty table. I didn't notice any of the Cullen's or Hale's. Shit! They must not be here! Oh wait, never mind they're walking through the door! HAHA! Oh, my brain is so screwed up! I seen them making their way over to me.

"Can we sit here?" Alice asked… of course.

"Yeah, sure. Go right ahead." I replied.

This was it. I was going to, hopefully find out what that dream was all about!

**Oooh! Ahhh! HAHA! Welp, now you guys know some of Bella's past. **

**So to explain a little more on that, basically Bella seen Chrissel (you guys will find out who she is later) get eaten by a vampire. Then she got in a car accident and got amnesia. **

**That is part of the reason she started partying and drinking and all that (because she had that dream and no one would listen to her) **

**Well PLEASE review! **

**XOXO Sarah XOXO**

**review****\/****button**


End file.
